El origen del poder y de mi
by trying to be so oh original
Summary: Tadao Yokoshima un estudiante y aprendiz de cazafantasmas su origen del poder es su lujuria pero eso es todo? O algo mas? El encuentro con una figura misteriosa y una mujer le dicen de donde el y su padre descienden lo que realmente son: Incubus
1. Chapter 1

Una noche en Tokio cierto tiempo después de el ultimo capitulo Gs Mikami. Nuestros héroes están en una lucha contra un espíritu maligno

Espíritu: Muere!

Dijo si mientras lanzaba una enorme garra contra los tres caza fantasmas Reiko Mikami ,Tadao Yokoshima,y Okinu

Enotnces Mikami uso su Reihatou en forma de látigo contra el espíritu maligno.

Mikami: ¡toma eso bastardo!

Dijo mientras ella le daba un latigazo de tal manera que podría quebrar acero cercenándole un brazo.

Espíritu:Siente esto mi aliento de perdición!

Dijo mientras exhalaba su aliento de fuego. Tan grande como una explosión de gas que se acercaba

Mikami: y tu esto barrera yokoshima!

Dijo mientras ponía a yokoshima en frente suyo usándolo como escudo humano

Yokoshima: ahhhhh! Caliente!Caliente!

Ahí quedo un Yokoshima extra carbonizado mientras Mikami le lanzaba un ofuda .

Okinu: Estas bien?

Yokoshima: Ah ha el fuego me odia, el esta vivo

Dijo antes de desfallecer mikami lo hecho al auto.

Mikami: Bueno vamos por mi dinero!

En ese momento Yokoshima soñó pero no era un sueño normal entonces vio a una persona con cabello estilo emo color blanco plateado armadura celeste con gemas rojas y seis alas que brotaban de su espalda que más bien parecían garras negras pero estaba encadenado de brazos ,tobillos ,cadera ,muñecas y cuello.

Figura: Hola Tadao

Yokoshima : Quien eres?

Figura: Alguien que conoces pero descuida todo se aclarara muy prontodijo antes de que las sombras lo consumieran.

Yokoshima: Ulm que paso?

Okinu: ¡Yokoshima estas vivo!

Dijo Okinu antes de estrujarlo en un fuerte abrazo

Mikami: Vaya en serio eres aprueba de todo no es así?

Yokoshima: Me la vas a pagar Mikami con tu cuerpo! grito babeando

Yokoshima estaba apunto de saltar sobre ella cuando de repente vio a la misma figura en su mente pero esta vez estaba sonriendo.

Entonces Yokoshima fue golpeado por un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia.

Yokoshima: Reijy...

Pero sin que el trío lo supiera una silueta femenina observaba a lo lejos con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios y una mirada hambrienta.

Figura Femenina: Nos veremos pronto hijo mio


	2. Chapter 2

Una semana después. En otro trabajo de caza fantasmas en un invernadero Yokoshima y Shiro Inuzuka estaban luchando contra un demonio árbol. El demonio creaba raíces gigantes que aplastaban y destruían todo lo que había a su paso. Shiro y Yokoshima usaban sus espadas de energía espiritual manteniendo las raíces a raya mientras Mikami usaba su Reihatou contra el tronco. Y Okinu evacuaba a los trabajadores

Yokoshima: Esto no tiene fin?!

Shiro : Sensei detrás de usted!

Muy tarde para reaccionar Yokoshima fue capturado por una raíz que llego por detrás. Apretando mas y mas fuerte hasta que perdió el conocimiento. En ese momento tuvo una visión era el que había visto antes Reijy.

Reijy :Hola Yokoshima

Yokoshima: Que quieres, no quien eres!?

Reijy :El que te ayudara

Yokoshima: Que?

Reijy:Te voy a enseñar algo útil solo concentra tu energía y haz tal y como te diga

Yokoshima: Por que debería confiar en ti?

Reijy: Tienes opción? Dijo con una sonrisa de sabelotodo

Yokoshima: No creo que no. El no confiaba en el pero no tenia opción además había algo familiar en el como si fuesen viejos amigos de los que se odian pero no pueden vivir sin el otro.

Mientras afuera de su mente la batalla había casi concluido Mikami lanzo su ofuda y exorcizo al árbol. Haciendo que Yokoshima cayera inconsiente mientras Shiro y Okinu ibna a ver a Yokoshima y Mikami inspeccionaba el árbol . Pero algo ocurrió una entidad con alas de ángel color ónix salió en si era obvio que era una mujer con ropa formada nada más que una parra espinosa y oscura. Que sonrió burlona mente a Mikami.

Mikami : Hmm esto es…

Shiro: Mikami.. debemos derrotarla

Mikami: Genial! ahora puedo cobrar extra dijo con brillo en los ojos o mas bien codicia.

En ese momento el ser se convirtió en pétalos de rosa negra y reapareció detrás de Mikami usando sus parras alrededor de su cuello manos y piernas manteniéndola en una posición vulenrable. Cuando shiro vio lo sucedido ella se abalanzo como el lobo que era contra el agresor de su jefa pero usando a Mikami como barrera previno el ataque. Shiro estaba desconcertada como iba a atravesar un ser viviente. En ese instante Yokoshima se paro y hacia algo raro emanaba luz azul brillante el brillo se puso mas y mas intenso hasta que su luz lo recubrió por completo en ese momento la luz se detuvo y ante ellos estaba Yokoshima pero su cabello se había tornado blanco celeste sus ropas habían cambiado a un traje de negro con rosas azules en los pantalones y sus ojos también se hicieron azules pero había algo en su espalda no se podía notar a simple vista pero eran alas. Entonces el puso su mano enfrente de el y un torbellino de pétalos de rosa azul atrapo a la mujer y con un chasquido de dedos se convirtieron en un mar de llamas azules calcinando al espíritu en segundos Shiro,Mikami y Okinu no podían creer lo que había ocurrido.

Mientras tanto en un lugar dentro del mundo de los demonios. Un ser con alas oscuras cabello blanco y piel color crema llamo: Roxxane!

Roxxane un ser de piel morada tatuada cabello blanco y vestida con un bikini de cuero se acerco y arrodilló.

Roxxane: Si Lord Vlad?

Vlad: Parece que ha aparecido

Roxxane: Habla de el sobreviviente de la familia Blauen Rozen (Rosa Azul en alemán)

Vlad:Si un vasallo la vio ve a investigar por favor

Roxxane: Comprendo mi señor


End file.
